Flame of the West
by Li Nika
Summary: Years after the western wars, Heero Yuy King or Mercca, the southen country sees the western prince, and is mystically drawn towards him. Will the king save the ex prince, or will he leave the poor prince without any hope for a happy life? AU shonenai OOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not make any money for this. Don't sue.

A/N:

Hello minna-san!

A few words from me :D

English is not my native language, please don't be mad at me for mistakes, do point them out though, so I can fix them :D

I have no beat and has only red through it once. Its probably full of mistakes, sorry.

Please R&R. This is my first story, I'd like to at least have one review, before I continue it.

I have no idea where to end this, but hopefully, with your help I'm going to be able t get through it!

In the far west country in a city of peace people was laughing and joking. The marketplace was busy, merchants from all over the world was there. Silks and spices were sold alongside with furs and iron tools. It was a rich city, no doubt about it.

Suddenly the marketplace went quiet. Low murmurs could be herd. Only a pair of high cheerful voices could be herd. A young boy and a girl his age was walking down the streets. The boy greeted everyone as he walked past them, violet eyes sparkling with joy. The people bowed their heads in respect.

The prince was loved in the whole country, it sure was small one but it was rich and beautiful. The prince would become a wonderful ruler one day. It was a land of freedom and it suited the boy perfectly.

The land of the west was one of freedom and magic. Elves, dwarfs, spirits and humans was all accepted. Everyone lived in peace. That was, until the barbarians of the south attacked.

After a year of raging wars, not much of the rich country was left. Many of it inhabitants had been able to flie, the ones who didn't met an awful destiny. The south was were slavery was at it greatest, and war prisoners mostly became slaves.

A violet eyed prince, as some of his fellows, left his home as a slave. As property of another person.

The prince cast a last glance at his land and felt the magic fall to sleep. When he came back it would awaken, but till then, no one would be able to take its treasury. He smiled a small smile as the fire of power inside him continued to burn. Never would the power, the magic, leave him. Never would it die, and the young boy thanked the goddess for her gift.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not make any money for this. Don't sue.

A/N:

Hello minna-san!

A few words from me :D

English is not my native language, please don't be mad at me for mistakes, do point them out though, so I can fix them :D

I have no beat and has only red through it once. Its probably full of mistakes, sorry.

Please R&R. This is my first story, I'd like to at least have one review, before I continue it.

I have no idea where to end this, but hopefully, with your help I'm going to be able t get through it!

Newly crowned Heero Yuy, king of Mercca rode down the street, his two bodyguards beside him. Trowa Barton could always bee seen at the kings side. Now on his golden, graceful mare. Chang Wufei, cousin of the king rode on Heeros left side. His dark brown gelding just as honourable and proud as him. Heero himself rode on a pure white stallion. The stallion had an awful temper and Heero was the only one who was able to control him.

Heero had a frown on his face. His father hadn't been the best of rulers, and the once rich city had fallen to a second class place. It was the dawn of change now tough. Heero was going to change things, and especially the slavery. He had never liked the fact that someone could own another person.

Today he had to endure seeing how people openly sold and bought slaves. It was the day of the month he went out to the city to check on things. Something was unusual today tough. Very few people were walking the street. It was usually very busy, but not today. All thought the tree nobles did hear a lot of noise from the east square of the city.

As they came there they realized why no one was at the streets. In the middle of the square a show was going on. The shows was arranged every now and then by famous slavers. The slaves usually preformed plays or dances. It was often very beautiful. Even Heero had to admit that.

Today there was a single slave dancing and singing, which was unusual. It was mostly a group of slaves preforming in the shows. The slavers wanted to show off as many slaves as possible.

This slave was something special. Neither Heero Trowa or Wufei could make out if it was a man or woman. A long auburn braid moved with the movements. The face could have been handsome, but that word seemed to harsh to describe it. Pretty or cute didn't justify it. The only word that came to mind was beautiful. The body was lithe but seemed kind of powerful. The moves were smooth like water, with the grace any woman would be jealous of. The voice was melodic with a hint of deep darkness.

Heero suddenly felt his heart start to race and hid body heat rise. He cursed. Why would he have to be attracted to this person? He didn't want to own slaves, but the only way to have this person was to buy him. After just a while the person, Heero decided it was a 'he', stopped singing and hurried away to a person at the side of the clearing. After that a few other slaves hurried up to preform.

Trowa whistled low when the boy left the clearing, Wufei nodded in agreement. Heero urged his horse forward, making his way through the crowd. He wanted that boy, if he so had to buy him for it. Trowa and Wufei hurried to follow.

"Where are you going, Heero?" Wufei wondered.

"I want to know that boy. And I don't want to see him in slavery. Come on hurry. After his performance I think there are a lot of people interested in him" He grumbled. Trowa and Wufei exchanged worried looks. This was definitely not like the Heero they knew.

When they arrived at the slavers 'store' Heero and his bodyguards jumped off their horses. The slaver was involved with a merchant who wanted to buy the braided boy. Up close the boy looked way to thin and quite sick. He had changed clothes to. From silk and thin look through textiles to rags, which had seen better days. The hair was dirty, as the body. Heero wondered hoe he could have looked so beautiful while preforming.

"Really 300 have to be enough Morris!" The merchant said. It was a high price for a slave and not many could afford it.

"500 or no deal, Howard" The slaver said. Howard frowned.

"Hell the boy's obviously sick and malnourished, you cant take 500 for that!" Morris started to get annoyed. That was when Heero decided to interrupt.

"600" He said shortly, looking over the boy. Both of the elder men looked at him with gaping mouths. 600 odres was _way_ more than any slave was worth, actually 500 was unusual even for the rare virgins. 600 odres was what a house fit for nobles could cost.

"I..I... of course! ...for that he's yours sire!"Morris hurried to say. He went over to the boy and unlocked the chain the boy was in. Obediently the boy followed, face bowed.

Heero handed Morris the money and took the boy's leash. With a gentle tug he got the boy to follow him. He decided he should walk back to the castle as his horse wouldn't let anyone else than himself up on his back. Heero frowned when he noticed the boy limping and trembeling. He had yet to see the boys face properly.

Quietly he made his way through the city. A few curious stares was sent his way, but no one dared to speak. The boy followed obediently. He didn't say anything, like he didn't care what happened to him. In the way he moved now it looked like he was empty. Something was missing. That peace while the boy was dancing was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine I do this for fun and claim nothing. (except the world they're in at the moment XD) Don't sue me!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, Slavery (and more, I'll probably add more when I figure them out)

A/N: Well, not my native language, and I don't have a beta. I do my best but I'm not so great in English. I had a reviewer on my last chapter, so that inspired me to write. If u like mu fic please review and the chapters will come up faster!

Thanks to:  
**Tina-Chan 0: **My first reviewer! You'll always have a special place in my heart! I hope the story will turn in a way you like :D

Duo Maxwell, once a prince, now a slave danced in the clearing in the square. He felt quite uncomfortable. He didn't like to use his magic because he was ordered to, but he wanted to be whipped even less. He held the illusion up as he danced and sang. He could almost dream his way back to his home country.

The calm he had always associated with Vinlyde filled him as he danced. Memories of golden fields and high green trees filled his mind, alongside with those of a tall man with a long dark red braid. Memories of his home and his father.

Tunes as old as time it self faded away and he left the clearing. He hurried to his Masters side who barely send him a second glance. Duo sighted and dropped the illusion. He was his usual ill and thin self again.

He herd his master talk to a merchant. Their voices were angry and suddenly the merchant stomped away. His master turned to him and moved to him to go to his usual place. Once there he was chained to a wooden bar, one like those you put your horse at.

Soon a new merchant came to talk to his master. This one seemed to know Master. Duo thought he herd his name and wondered if this was the time he would be sold again.

"Really 300 have to be enough Morris!" The merchant said. Duo almost choked on the air when he herd the price. He must have thought wrong, that was way more then he was worth.

"500 or no deal, Howard" Duos Master said. Howard frowned.

"Hell the boy's obviously sick and malnourished, you cant take 500 for that!" Morris started to get annoyed. Ah, maybe it was him the men talked about. Duos eyes was wide with amazement. He had never been sold for so much, ever, maybe not even all together.

Suddenly Duo noticed a new person who came closer. It was a noble, no doubt about that. The noble had messy brown hair and was quite tall His eyes were blue, a special shade of blue Duo had never seen before. He held the reins to a great white stallion, which looked at him with curios dark eyes.

With the noble two other nobles came. They looked like friends of the first. One was tall with crazy brownish hair. It covered one of his eyes completely. Only one green eye was visible. This noble was very tall.

The other was the shortest and looked like he came from the far east. He had jet black hair and eyes. The hair was pulled back in a tight pony tale.

"600" The blue eyed noble said shortly, his eyes taking in Duos form. Both his Master and Howard looked at the noble with gaping mouths. 600 odres was way more than any slave was worth, actually 500 was unusual even for the rare exotic virgins. 600 odres was what a house fit for nobles could cost.

"I..I... of course! ...for that he's yours sire!" his Master hurried to say. He quickly made his way towards Duo and unlocked the chain. As he handed it to Duos new Master, he also handed the owner paper and a few keys.

When his new Master started to walk Duo followed obediently. Duo was glad his new Master didn't get up on his horse again, he wouldn't have liked to run behind, he had done that before, and it was nothing he wanted to do again.

The white horse still had his sight fixed on him. Duo shuddered lightly. If he had a say in his life, no animal would ever see him like this. Being the son of an earth spirit and a master magician he could communicate with every being on earth. Being a slave, and seen by animals, made him feel embarrassed.

Not only his Masters horse had his eyes were fixed on him, his Masters friends and their horses also studied him. Below the bangs of his hair Duo studied them all right back.

He wondered quietly how his life would bee now. He had been a slave for a long time now. Seven years to be exact. He knew how most sorts of people wanted him to act. The only sort of master he had yet to meet was a really nice one... and he doubted this one would be.

Duo opted to look at the ground for the rest of the walk, so he couldn't upset anyone by looking at them. He sure didn't want any of these men to whip him.

When the walk finally ended Duos head shot up. They stood by Merccas royal palace. A shudder of fear went down Duos spine. He had herd stories from other slaves, slaves who had worked at the royal palace. Those stories would scare even a war hero. And the sight of those slaves who survived to tell was even worse. Duo almost gave up on any hope a had to ever see the golden fields of Vinlyde again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own, these characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. Everyone should know that XD

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Slavery, some violence and bad language maybe, some angst I think. OOC and a few OC

A/N: Read and Review please! Point out any mistakes I've done so I can fix them. I'm not great when it comes to English and I have no beta.

I hope some people like this and if you're one of them, tell me so! The more you review the more I want to write!

Once again, thank you Tina-Chan! I hope you'll help me through this story!

Heero almost gaped as he saw his slaves face. Even though the boy was very thin his face still didn't look too malnourished. His cheeks was still a bit round, and his lips were full. The thing that cached Heeros eyes the most was the eyes. They were violet.

Heero thought he had herd about someone with violet eyes sometime, long ago, but he couldn't remember where, or who.

Those violet eyes at first looked like those of someone who was determinate to reach his goal, what ever it took, but after just a short moment they widened with fear, to settle with a dullness Heero certainly didn't like. Of these thee looks Heero only wanted the first. Heero shook his head, he had to handle that later. Right now he wanted to have this boy treated by the best doctor the country had to offer.

"Trowa, Wufei, meet me in the library at sunset. Until then I don't want to be disturbed... oh, do call for Sally, please" Heero said and started to walk towards the palace. Sally was the best doctor the country had to offer. He didn't want to talk to his boy yet. Not before the boy was cleaned and looked after. He just hoped he didn't scare him to much though.

As he walked the boy followed obediently four paces behind him. Heero didn't like it. He didn't like to have people he didn't know behind him at all. One more thing that disturbed Heero was that he didn't have the boys name. It didn't stand in his papers, like he didn't have a name.

"What's your name?" Heero asked just past the main entrance of the palace.

"It's whatever you see fit Master" The long haired boy murmured quietly.

"I asked for your name, tell me." Hero said a bit firmer. He didn't like to repeat himself.

"It's Duo Master" The boy said, barely above a whisper.

"Hn..." Heero stopped outside a big wooden door and pushed it open. Inside was a big bedroom. The bed was what Duo assumed king size.

"Go on in. Undress and lay down on the bed. I'll be back shortly" Heero said in a gentle voice, which even startled himself. He had never, in 21 years, been _gentle_.

Duo obeyed immediately. His fingers trembled as he started to undress. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do _this_ again. As he lay down on top of the covers his whole body trembled.

_Stupid! Stop this already. You don't want to anger Master!_ His mind screamed. He fought to win control over his body, but failed. He had to concentrate on something else, like how amazingly soft this bed was. Duo had laid in many beds since he left Vinlyde, but nothing was as soft as this. Of course nothing could compare with the beds in Vinlyde, but this came damn near those of his childhood.

Shortly after his realization his body relaxed. His mind barely started to wander of before he fell to sleep. He was tired after days of traveling, with little to no food. Don't think Morris was so cruel he had his slaves travel through the desert without food, he wasn't. The thing was that there was those younger and sicker than him who needed the food more then him. You couldn't forget the older and stronger ether.

In Duos dreams the turning point in his life played out again. The year of terror, death and losses. The year he lost everything he held dear and that was familiar. There was soldiers and fire. Flashes of shiny steel and red, red blood. A face of a girl, just his age. A face which at one point had worn the same grin hes had. In his dream though, blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth. A small smile was directed at him bit in her eyes there was unshed tears. She never had the chance to shed them. There was that braid to. The one he had loved to pull. The tall man with the braid. The one he called father. He had gone first in every battle. The first who fought for the safety of their land. And he was the last to fall. Not before he thought everyone was safe he gave up, not before he knew the secrets of Vinlyde was safe.

As that man took his last breath Vinlyde fell to its deep slumber. Nothing would grow except for thistles and weeds. Nothing would live except for dark creatures, creatures who under normal circumstances didn't dare to come near Vinlyde.

As that man took his last breath Duos powers grew. Upon his own powers lay those of his fathers. Thousands of years passed on from father to son. Thousands of years of wisdom and magic powers.

Duo smiled then. He had lost his mother early, only remembering that one day in the garden, but he would never loose his father. Not completely.

His dream had taken a turn to the better, it had turned to the past. When Heero entered the room again, with the doctor behind him, he was greeted by a smiling, truly content form in the middle of his bed. There was no doubt that Duo dreamed about something peaceful. In his sleep Duo didn't look scared or dirty. He was beautiful and safe. Heero silently wondered if he would ever see Duo this relaxed awake.

Sally pushed past Heero and hurried over to Duo. He was deep asleep, which was probably good. Sally did a full check up on the long haired boy. He would be okay with rest, warmth and food, she was sure. He had some old scars and one infected wound, but it wasn't to bad. Heero was relived. He was glad nothing was serious. He didn't want this beauty to die when he had just found him.

When Sally left Heero sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Duo with a smile. Lovingly he caressed the boys cheek. When Duo woke he was going to bath, then he was going to get some clean clothes and then they would talk. When Duo was settled, they would talk, and hopefully there was a chance that Duo could consider staying with him, Heero thought.

Only a moment later it seemed it was sunset. Heero rose, put a blanket over the sleeping form and went to the library. There was some important things he had to talk to Trowa and Wufei about.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing except the world!

Warnings: AU shonen-ai, slavery, OOC, a bit of angst maybe. Probably some voilence later on

A/N: Hi there! Its a long chapter this time. Over two pages long XD I hope you will like the turn of the story. I don't know if I'm that happy about it, but please, read and tell me what you think!

Now I really want to thank a few people.

**TinaChan 0**: You are my light when it comes to this story, you have been with me since the start and you are most important to me!

**shadowdreamer Lady Fate**: Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic, it makes me really happy to know you like it!

**Shevaleon**: Thank you for reviewing, and pointing out my mistake! It's fixed now!

When Heero entered the library, Trowa and Wufei was already there. They sat by the fire discussing something, which stopped abruptly when Heero entered.

"What were you talking about?" Heero wondered suspiciously. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other with a small hint of worry. They couldn't let Heero know!

"Nothing important, dear cousin of mine. What was it you called us here for? Lumisé?" Wufei said. Heeros face turned into a frown.

"Hnn... Yes Lumisé, it was. Lumisé seems to want to extend its borders, they have their eyes locked on our northwest part." Heero said and eyed his friends with disappointment. Why didn't they tell him what they talked about?

"You mean what was former Vinlyde?" Trowa asked, feeling bad for not telling Heero, but really, if he did it would destroy the surprise, and ruin their chance to get Heero to be _there_.

"Yes"

"I can't say Vinlyde has done much to your country, cousin. But I do see why you don't want to give it away" Wufei told Heero after a moment of silence.

"That's right. If we loose Vinlyde it will weaken our status, which I do _not_ want under these circumstances." Hero said and slumped down in one of the plushy chairs.

"Even tough it's all black and dead now it has been a land like those in a fairytale" Trowa mused.

"There is no way to turn it back in to that Trowa you should know that" Wufei said. They had tried to make Vinlyde to what it once was but had failed, more than once.

"I know" Trowa murmured with pain in his voice. He was the only one of them who had actually been in Vinlyde while it was still on it's peak, before the war. It had done a great impression on him, and was something he would never forget.

"I want to hear your say in what to do about Lumisé" Hero said, turning to the problem at hand. They could worry about Vinlyde when they had secured it.

-----

Duo turned around with a sight. He felt comfortable and rested. He noticed he had a smile on his lips. That was odd. The warmth that surrounded him was odd to. Curiosity overpowered him and he cracked an eye open. He lay in the biggest bed he had ever lain upon. A warm, slightly itchy blanket lay over his naked form.

Suddenly yesterday started to appear in his sleep groggy mind.

He had preformed, then he had been sold. To someone in the royal palace none the less. A light shiver ran through him at this particular discovery. Suddenly he was fully awake.

He didn't have a blanket over him when her fell asleep... wait a second, he wasn't supposed to fall asleep a all! What if master became angry! And who had put the blanket over him?

Duo shot up in a siting position and looked around in the room. Just the same like last time he was awake. Outside the moon shone brightly. He couldn't have been asleep for too long, hopefully Master hadn't been back yet.

Duo lay down again. He didn't dare to leave the bed, he had been told to lie there so he did. His mind was going over what he knew about his master, trying to think out a way to act around him.

He didn't know Masters name, but he wasn't supposed to use that anyway. Master also looked very strong, and was probably powerful. It was best not to anger him then. Other than that Duo didn't have anything else to go on. He should probably act the best he could.

_Crawling in the dust for Him. Thats right, bee a good slave Duo! _His mind mocked him. He couldn't do anything about it really. Or he could, he could use his powers to get away from slavery, but what did freedom do when he had nothing to turn back to? He would have to meet the king of Mercca and get his land back for that. Seeing how Mercca was very possessive of its borders, there was no chance for that to happen, ever.

Duo sighted and thought about sitting up. That thought was killed in an instant as he herd a sound by the door. He turned his head to see who had entered. It was Master.

"Are you feeling alright Duo?" Master asked. Duo nodded, not sure if he was allowed to speak.

"You don't hurt anywhere?" Duo looked at his Master with big violet eyes. _Why do you care Master? _He thought, and continued to stare at his master, but never meeting his eyes.

"You can answer you know" Heero sighted and sat down in a chair which stood near the window. He was no good with slaves. The kid was confused to say the least, maybe even scared. If he was he was good at hiding it.

"My ankle hurts a bit, Master. I stepped wrong when I dances this afternoon" Duo whispered.

"Oh, thats unfortunate. You should stay in bed for a while then. Actually you should do that anyway. It's not good to walk around to much when you have an infected wound. You should bath and eat to..." Heero stayed quiet after that. He usually didn't say that much in a whole week. Duo looked at him with his big and surprised eyes.

His new master was something special he thought. Master actually seemed to care about him. Maybe, if he was really good, he could come to be a treasured slave, who didn't got punished. A small flicker of hope flared up in him and he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Heero asked, curious on the sudden turn in his boy. Duo blushed.

"I'm glad Master is so nice to me" He whispered as an answer. Heero was shocked at the answer. Had the boy, Duo, thought he wouldn't be nice? Oh thats right... Duo wasn't just anyone, he was his slave. Heero reminded himself. Of course Duo didn't think he would be nice.

"Ah, about that... I don't really feel comfortable about _owning_ someone. I just got the feeling I wanted you away from there. When you're well again, you'll be allowed to leave if you want. If you wish to stay, you're welcome to do so... you could be my friend if you want to... or work... or... I don't know... anyway you're free to do what you want. When you are well." Hero mumbled.

Duos eyes overflowed with tears. This had to be a dream. A thing like this wouldn't happen, not to him!

"Are you serious, Master?" Duo asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes, and don't call me Master. My name is Heero. Heero Yuy."

Duos eyes got, if possible, even bigger. Heero Yuy! The newly crowned king! What if he could convince Heero to give back Vinlyde? If Mercca just stopped slavery, they could start a powerful trade between the countries! Maybe he should wait a while, and get to know the king first though. Yeah, that was probably the best ting to do Duo decided before a warm darkness sneaked up around him.

Heero got really surprised when Duo fainted. It was probably from chock. He wondered what was going on inside Duos mind. He really hoped they could be friends. Maybe... _dare he hope_... something more?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the world and the OC. The Gundam boys are _not _ mine.

Warnings: OOC, OC, AU, shonen-ai, slavery, Maybe some angst somewhere and later on probably some violence too.

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get any chapter up yesterday! Mum had me tidy in my room. And then we went in to Gothenburg to visit Liseberg. I'm sorry I didn't get it up really! So I have two chapters up today! I hope you enjoy!

**Tina-Chan 0:** Once again, Thank you for being with me through this story!

**Mamushi: **Thank you for reeding and reviewing my fic. I'm glad you like it!

**Shevaleon:** I'm sorry I was late! But here I am, With _two_ chapters! Thank you for your advice! I ate supper and went for a walk when I ad written the chapters. Then I read through them, and I did find a few mistakes, but there is probably many more ;

Duo groaned as he woke. How much had he slept lately? It seemed like the only thing he did. This time he didn't have any problem remembering what had happened though. His master was Heero, Heero Yuy. _Yuy_ of all people!

Duo knew that the war which destroyed Vinlyde was because of a Yuy. Odin Yuy to be exact. Duos father and Odin had been everything but on good terms during Duos whole life. Once, those two had been the best of friends, but when they were both kings, and Odin refused to prohibit slavery, they had became enemies.

All trade between the countries stopped. Years later, when Duo was nine, Odin had became angry because Vinlyde grew. Not in area but in wealth and power. Odin had declared war. Duo knew it had hurt his father deeply. He had still wanted to be Odins friend, if the man could just see that slavery was wrong.

Things didn't go well from there. Duos father had died at the battle of Gealla, Vinlydes capital. Duo was supposed to be hidden by the time, but he wasn't. His curiosity, which he had inherited from his mother, had brought out the worst in him.

He had wanted to know where his daddy were. Where that comforting long braid were. Duo had seen his father being killed. Before he could run away, tears falling freely from his eyes, he was snatched by a soldier and brought to Mercca as a slave.

Duo sighted and rolled over to his side. His heart almost stopped. Heero lay just an inch away from his face. Duo slowly backed away from the king. He didn't want to be to close or wake the man up.

When Duo had gotten away a bit, he could admire the other person in the bed. The dark messy hair was everywhere on the soft pillow and in Heeros face. He looked content in his sleep, but a streak of awareness was still there. Heeros pink lips were slightly parted. Duo could see a small bit of white teeth. Long eyelashes rested against soft ivory cheeks.

_Heero has very long eyelashes._ Duos mind mused.

Without being able to stop himself Duo reached out a hand to touch those cheeks. They were just as soft as he had thought. As Heeros eyelids fluttered open Duo retreated his hand, holding it close to his chest. Heeros blue eyes were fixed in his violet.

"Morning" Heero murmured with a sleepy voice. Duo stared at him. How had they ended up like this? Why were they sleeping in the same bed? Why did Heeros eyes shine with something align with care? Duo didn't understand.

"Morning..." Duo murmured back and sat up, his hand still close to his chest.

"The moon has barely set. Go back to sleep" Heero grumbled.

"I'm not tired any more, master Heero" At Duos words Heero grabbed one of many pillows and threw it at Duo.

"Don't call me master. It makes me feel evil, and go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake!"

Duo smiled weekly and lay down again. His body was tense and he was fully aware of everything around him. Heero gruffed and turned. Seconds later light snores could be herd.

Duo looked at the king. He was cute while he was sleeping. Sure now he only saw Heeros finely muscled backside, but he could swear his face was adorable, especially with that sound coming.

Duo sighted and tried to relax. It was an hour at least till the sun rose.

Duo didn't really feel comfortable right now. Heero seemed like a nice person, sure, but what would happen if he became like his father? What if there _really _was no chance he could get Vinlyde back? What if... what if he wouldn't get away from here even if Heero had said so?

Maybe it was bad of him to think so much... at least it was what he had been thought the last seven years. He was starting to become like he was back in Vinlyde. Curious and always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Ah well. At least he had more fun this way.

A grin graced his features.

Until Heero woke up Duo planed on how he could get Vinlyde back on its feets, but had to remind himself, several times, that it may never happen.

When the whole sun was visible, just above the horizon, Heero woke with a yawn.

"Are you up for a bath now Duo?" He asked the boy. Duo nodded. Even he knew he needed a bath, even if he didn't really want to get in the water.

"Come on then" Heero said and rose. He took a robe for himself and one for Duo. The one for Duo, a plain white one, flew through the air and landed on the younger ones head when he threw it to him. Heero smirked as he saw Duos pout.

"Stop sulking and come!" Heero said with an all to amused voice for Duos liking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He growled and followed. He knew he probably shouldn't anger Heero by being to free spoken, but well, it was him after all, and if Heero really wanted to befriend him he had to live with it.

Heero led him to a great hall with several small pools. All the pools seemed extremely hot, as they bubbled and steam was rising from them.

"I hope you don't mind me being dirty, because I'm not going into one of those" Duo said firmly and stopped. Heero turned to face him.

"Come on. It's not that bad to bath. And you _really_ need to wash." Heero said. Duos expression became one of anger and fear.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to bath in _boiling_ water?! You got to be kidding with me Yuy. I refuse!" Duo said in a high voice. The few servants in the room turned to watch. To their utter surprise, Heero laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the world and the OC. The Gundam boys are _not _ mine.

Duo was utterly surprised as Heero laughed. This wasn't funny! There was no chance he could bath in boiling water, he'd die. As would Heero if he planned on going down in one of those pools!

Duo was about to take a step back when Heero took his wrist and dragged him to the nearest pool.

"It's not boiling. It's air being pumped into the water through thin circular caves in the mountain below. It feels really good when you get in the water." Heero explained and dropped his robe. Duo tried not to blush as Heero dropped his robe and went in to the water.

"How do I know you don't just wish to kill me?" Duo asked suspiciously, not really trusting Heeros words.

"I'm in the water am I not?" Heero said in an amused voice. Duo blushed even more.

"And? You're probably some superhuman or something!" At this Heero laughed again.

"I'm no more of a superhuman than you are Duo" Heero reassured him. Duo glared at Heero as he dropped his robe. If the war had never happened, Duo would have never bathed with anyone, but seven years of slavery had erased his shyness when it came to his body. As put one foot into the warm water he had thought it would burn, and was delightfully surprised when it was just pleasantly warm. When a bubble of air came up just under his foot he started to laugh. He lost his balance and fell down in the pool.

He had thought he would hit his head and die there but when nothing hurt and two strong arms held him up he relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you Heero" He said and put his foots down on the bottom of the pool. The water reached his chest. It only reached Heeros nipples though. Heero let go of him. As Duo felt the bubbles he started to giggle. They were tickling him, and anyone who knew the former prince of Vinlyde knew he was _extremely_ ticklish. Heero looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay Duo." He asked amused. Duo only nodded as he didn't dare to open his mouth to answer. He was sure he would start to laugh then.

"You don't really look like it." Heero stated as Duo moved around. Trying not to open his mouth.

"The bubbles... they tickle!" Duo said, holding his laugh in.

"Try to relax, they don't tickle so much then" Heero said with warmth in his voice. Duo glared at him.

"What do you know. I bet you have never been ticklish!"

"As a matter of fact Duo, I was very ticklish as a kid. Fortunately, that grew away" Heero stated flatly. Duo looked at him with big eyes, full of laugh.

"Suuure you were!" Duo said still not believing in Heeros words. He tried to relax though. It actually helped a bit.

One of the servants came with soap to them and Heero thanked him. The servant smiled hesitantly back at them. Duo shot him a curious glance after he had left.

"He didn't look like he was used to thanks" Duo noted.

"He isn't. My father only died a month ago. Before that Rai was a slave" Heero said and started to wash himself with the soap. Duo followed his example, washing all the grime and dirt off his body. Last time he bathed with soap in warm water was when he still lived in Vinlyde. When they both had washed their bodies Heero turned to face him.

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" He asked. Duo nodded and turned his back towards Heero. Heero pured some soap on top of Duos head and started to slowly massage the boys scalp. Foam was formed as he worked his way through Duos hair. Heero marveled at the feeling of Duos hair. The silky texture in his hands was strange. He had never felt anything like it.

Duo moaned in delight as Heeros fingers moved in his hair. A chuckle followed as he could only imaginate the color of the foam. Probably some disgusting shade of brown. He was glad he didn't have to see it.

"Rinse" Heero commanded when the whole hair was full of foam. Duo went under the water and did as he was told. As he came up, Heero noticed that the hair was still dirty.

They redid the procedure twice more. After that Duo asked if he could wash Heeros hair to. With a smile Heero let him.

Heero was the first to push himself out of the pool. He didn't use the stair in it. Duo on the other hand did. His face was bright red as he had a perfect view of Heeros backside. Duo couldn't deny that Heero was attractive. If it weren't for their complicated relationship, and bad experiences, Duo would have probably wanted something more than friendship with the young king.

Later when they were back in Heeros room and getting dressed someone knocked at Heeros door. Heero opened and was surprised to find one of the palace guards outside.

Duo looked up from his task, namely tying the end of his braid with a black piece of leather. He sat in the bed which Heero had told him he was to stay in for the day. Duo had tried to argue, but there was no chance for him to get Heero to change his ming.

"Your Majesty! There's a dragon in the outskirts of the city!" The Guard said in a scared voice.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Gundam Wing! However much I wish for it, these boys does **not belong to me!**

Heero threw the last of his cloths on. Why were there a dragon in Mercca? The only dragons who had existed lived in Vinlyde and was now dead! Or, obviously, they wasn't. Where did this come from?

Duos eyes widened. A dragon! It had to come from overseas. There was no dragons left on this continent, they had all been killed during the war or died of starvation soon after. The only trace of dragons was five eggs bound to Duo. The last ones of the spice.

Duo had jumped into a pair of loose pants and a tunic. There was no chance he'd let Heero go and meet a dragon by himself! Never in a million years.

"You should stay in bed Duo!" Heero said while fastening his sword to his side. 

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a dragon! You have to let me see it!" Duo said. He really really wanted to see the dragon. If it came from overseas it was probably big, and could fly. The dragons of Vinlyde were small and earth bound.

Heero sighted. He didn't have time to argue.

"Okay, but keep out of the way okay?" 

"Sure!" Duo said with a grin and hurried after Heero when he left the room.

As the palace was so big it took them some time to get out and when they reached the palace doors the dragon was just about to land.

Both Heero and Duo could feel the wind from the flapping of the dragons wings. The dragon was great. The scales were golden and shiny. The eyes were dark, almost black.

Not before the dragon had carefully landed and laid down anyone noticed the person riding at the dragons back. The person jumped of the dragons back, landing smoothly at the ground. He had golden hair and was around eighteen or nineteen years old. An air of authority could be sensed around him. He straightened out his clothes and walked up to stand face to face with Heero.

"Hello. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, rider of Sandrock and leader of the air dragon guild. I'm looking for the ruler of Vinlyde. You don't happen to know where he is do you?" Quatre said. He didn't seem to care who he talked to.

"I... that would be me." Heero said. What he said was true. He was the ruler of Vinlyde, but Duo doubted it was Heero the stranger looked for. It was most likely him. The master magician and true ruler of Vinlyde.

Quatre looked at Heero, not really believing him.

"Now really... That's not funny. I need to speak with the true ruler of Vinlyde. I need to speak with the master magician, and you surely aren't him... but he's close so would you please tell me where he is" Quatre said, sounding impatient.

"His majesty Heero is the ruler of Mercca, which took over Vinlyde seven years ago" Trowa, who had also gotten words of the dragon, said. 

Quatres eyes widened. Mercca had taken over Vinlyde and this _Heero_ ruled over the country? If that was so, why did he clearly feel the presence of the master magician?

**A/N:** I. Am. So. Terrible. SORRY!  
I really, really wanted to write this chapter earlier but I didn't know how! This is my fourth try! I just can't keep it away any more.  
I hope it will satisfy you. And I'll probably have a bit easier to write the next chapter. I doubt It will be up very soon though. School is taking most of my time and I have barely any time to do my homework. I hope you'll understand.

And sorry this is so short. Only a page long :(

And thanks to my dear reviewers! If it weren't for you this chapter would have never been written! I felt so bad for not posting so I just had to get over my writers block! It's all thank to you this story goes on!!

Please point out mistakes or errors I've done so I can improve my writing! It would make me the happiest girl in the world :D

**Tina & Sevaleon**: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! My bad, my bad! I'm really sorry, I just couldn't get it out the right way. I don't even think I did now! I hope you're happy with this chapter though. If it weren't for you I don't think I would have been able to write this chapter at all!


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay then. Could you _please_ tell me where the _master magician_ is? Because he's close by and I have some important things to talk about with him." Quatre said and sighted.

"I'm terrible sorry but I have no idea of who you're talking about" Heero said, a bit uneasy. It was out of character fr him, but on the other hand, this wasn't really an usual situation.

A frown appeared in Quatres face and Duo had a quite bad feeling about it. He really wanted to tell every one that he was the master magician, but Heero had told him to stay out of the way, and Heero was still his master, and Duo wasn't about to break an order just like that.

"I seriously don't have the time for this... Just tell me where he is!" Quatre said. Duo could almost see his anger. At that moment Trowa stepped in.

"As our King has already told you, we have no idea of where the master magician is, and even then, he should be dead. He should have died in the war." Trowa said calmly. As those words left Trowas mouth Duo felt magic rise, and it didn't have any good intentions. Duos guess was that Quatre was about to attack. He had to do something. This place was totally unprotected against magic and even a low spell wold have a great effect. He tugged gently on Heeros sleeve.

"What is it?" Heero hissed back at him. Duo shied away at the angry voice.

"I'm sorry Master, I'd like permission to speak, please Master" Duo whispered and stared at his feet. Heero didn't look happy, but the magic was rising, and it was no doubt it was a high level spell the blond prepared for.

"What do you want to say, this is important!" Heero hissed at Duo. Duo shied away even more. He hated his own reaction, he hated being a slave. He pulled himself together within a second and stepped forward, catching Quatres attention. 

"Please, Quatre-sama, do not attack this place, it's unprotected and has nothing to do with this, nether do these people. The one responsible is already dead... so please, stop your preparation for the Kíhssé spell." Duo said, looking Quatre straight in the eyes. Some of his royal aura returning. 

Everyone seemed utterly surprised, and Quatre the most. 

"How... how did you know?" He asked falling to his knees, shame filing his eyes.

Duo stepped forward to him and sat down beside him. He smiled sweetly.

,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.

Heero got a bit irritated when Duo tugged at his sleeve, hadn't he told him to stay out of everything??

"What is it?" He hissed, but soon beat himself over it. Why couldn't his voice stay calm as he had intended.

"I'm sorry Master, I'd like permission to speak, please Master" Duo had whispered and looked down at his feet, not daring to meet his eyes. Heero got even more angry. Hadn't he told Duo not to call him Master? Why did he act like Heero was some evil old guy about to hit him?

"What do you want to say, this is important!" He hissed, and once again beat himself over it, he hadn't meant to sound that angry! Why couldn't he have his emotions under control?

Duo surprised him and everyone else by stepping forward and locking eyes with Quatre.

Was this really Duo?? The one who had just shied away from a hiss?

"Please, Quatre-sama, do not attack this place, it's unprotected and has nothing to do with this, nether do these people. The one responsible is already dead... so please, stop your preparation for the Kíhssé spell." Duo said. There was a different aura around him at the moment, like he was a great ruler, someone you trusted your life with in a heartbeat.

Heero didn't know what Duo talked about. This place had the best guards the land could supply. And what was this spell about?

"How... how did you know?" Quatre said, shame shining in his eyes.

Heero didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He wasn't in control at the moment, and he hated to lose control.

Duo sat down beside the blond stranger, smiling.

,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You should have better control over that anger... With the power of the Kíhssé comes a great responsibility... I'm sure my great great great and-so-on-father wouldn't like it to be used against mare unprotected humans." Duo said with a sweet smile.

He thought he answered quite cleverly, this way Quatre would instantly know who he was, but none of the others would, but at th moment it didn't really matter. What mattered now was Quatre, who had started to cry harshly.

As he would for anyone else in Quatres situation, Duo put his arms around the blond, offering his support. The Kíhssé was the spell of instant death, but it was quite hard to make it right, and if anything went wrong, no one knew what would happen. It had only been used five times in history. And those times had been by the master magician. Duo wasn't sure if anyone else but the master magician would be able to do it correctly.

Duo whispered reassuring nothingness to the blond while slowly rocking back and forth. The blonds sobs were heartbreaking. Suddenly a voice brought him back to reality.

"Could you please tell me what's going on, Duo?" Heero asked. Clearly surprised about the events which had just happened.

,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter nine!! I can't believe I'm actually this far into the story... even thought it's not that far into the story XD   
Anyway, I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope you like it:D  
As usually I'd like you to let me know if there is any mistakes so I can correct them later. And just ask if there's something you're wondering about.  
And some glad news!! (no sorry, the chapters wont come more frequently) but this story is soon reaching 3'000 hits! Do you believe how much that means to me!?! Just to let you know, it means _a lot_.  
**  
To Tina and Shevaleon: **Thank you for constantly reviewing on my story! You have no idea of how motivated that makes me!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Could you please tell me what's going on, Duo?" Heero asked.

,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.

Duo looked up at Heero. He hadn't planed on telling him this soon, but the choice seemed to have left him. He sat quiet for a while, thinking about the best way of telling the prince.

"Duo?" Heero asked again, when his first question was met by silence. 

"It's a bit hard to explain, can we get in? I don't want to tell the world just like that. People who are not supposed to know may hear" Duo said quietly. Heero nodded and turned to go inside. Trowa and Wufei followed him.

Duo helped Quatre to stand. When he led the blond towards the palace Sandrock, the great golden dragon lifted his head and screamed. Duo turned around with a start. The dragon was rising and smoke could be seen from its mouth. Sandrock didn't look happy at all, and Quatre didn't seem to notice. He was caged in his own mind.

"I'm sorry Sandrock, but I can't let you hurt anyone. Quatre won't leave you, he'll just go inside for a while" Duo said quietly before laying a binding spell over the dragon. It pained him to do so, but he couldn't let the dragon be lose, it would destroy the whole city in its anger. Duo knew it was hard for dragons to be away from their riders.

Duo went in to the palace with an almost unmoving Quatre by his side. He was met by three curious stares. He quietly looked down at the floor.

"Can... can we go somewhere we can sit down? Somewhere out of hearing from whoever that could overhear somthing?" Duo asked quietly. He cursed at himself. Now wasn't the time to sound small and afraid. Now was the time to act like the king he was supposed to be.

"Of course, come." Heero said and lead the way. Trowa Wufei and Duo followed. Quatre leaned heavily on Duos shoulder, making his ankle throb, as it had been sprained not too long ago. Duo whimpered quietly and almost fell when they turned a corner. Trowa turned to see what had happened.

"I could take him" He said shortly and motioned to Quatre. Duo smiled gratefully at him. Trowa lifted Quatre, carrying him like a bride. It looked like Quatre weighted nothing at all when Trowa carried him. 

Duo smiled, those two looked cute together. He then hurried after the others as he had fallen behind.

Heero led them some where, Duo didn't pay much attention to where. At last Heero opened a heavy wooden door.

"After you" He told the others. As Duo passed him he felt those special blue eyes on him. He hoped Heero wouldn't hate him when he learned the truth about him. Duo had come to care about the king, he had felt like he would even be able to love him. Duo just hoped this wouldn't ruin the chances he may have had.

"Now I want to know what's going on here" Heero said, a bit coldly, when every one was seated. Quatre was sitting almost unconscious in a chair in a corner.

"I... As you know, Quatre is the Head of the Flying Dragon guild. Also known as The Flying Dragon Force during wartimes... He comes from Keédso, Its a great country overseas. The inhabitants of Vinlyde originally come from there... as my own family." Duo said, taking a short break. Before he could continue Trowa spoke: "Isn't Keédso just a legend?" At that Duo laughed.

"Absolutely not. Keédso Is a great country with a great deal of power, though very much of it left with the magician who laid the ground for Vinlyde. That was around 1000 years ago... He was named Therdor Maxwell. He was the first to be named master magician, and everyone in this bloodline has been so since then." Duo explained.

"How come the last one was killed during the war if he had such a power then?" Wufei asked.

"Father didn't want to hurt Odin... I guess _he_ didn't feel the same..." Duo trailed off.

"Wait a second? Father??" Hero said surprised and a bit angry. His ands were clenched, so much that his knuckles turned white. 

Duo looked Heero in the eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Thats right... I'm Duo Maxwell, master magician and true ruler of Vinlyde"

,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.,:´:,.

**A/N:** Hello Minna-san!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got a few new reviewers on the last one which made me sooo super happy!! I love ya all!!

I didn't have the energy to really look through this chapter, sure Ive looked through it a bit but not very much. Gommen! I hope it's still okay.

There was someone who thought I should find a Beta... but I really don't know how to find someone, so I guess I can ask here, would anyone like to be the Beta for this story?

This following week I hope to get a few chapters up. I have a week off from school right now and I really want to write more on my little baby (the story XD) I hope you all will be happy with that -

ps. Could someone please tell me when you're supposed to use _to_ and when you're supposed to use _too?_

**Thanks to:  
Tina-chan 0: **You're always there for me, thank you very very much .  
**jess-eklom: **thank you for R&R You'll soon know what Quatre's doing there!

**Sam: **Glad you like it! Here's a new chapter! D

**PAC:** I'm really thankful you took your time to review. I'll try too look after those buggars as much as possible. I hope you continue to read my storyHugs to ya ALL! I love ya 3


	11. Chapter 11

"Nice joke, Duo. Could you tell me the truth now?" Heero said in an ice cold voice. Duo sighed.

"Do you hear me laughing? It's not a joke. My dad didn't want to hurt your father, which gave Odin an opportunity to kill him. Therefore I'm the master magician, and true ruler of Vinlyde." Heero's eyes clouded with anger. How could this happen? How could this happen now? And how could he be sure Duo spoke the truth?

"How do I know you're not just trying to pull my leg?" He asked. Duo shied away at his voice. It could have made the fires of hell freeze over.

"Do you think this is something you just come up with?" Duo whispered. "It's not. I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you, but I assure you, I speak the truth." Duo could feel tears form in his eyes and his energy leave him. To feel that cold voice directed at him, in his state of mind was not something he liked to feel. It was a coldness he associated with pain, and to stand up against it, at the same time as keeping a dragon bound, was more than he could manage right now.

"If you really are the master magician, you should be able to do something amazing, like making gold out of thin air or something. Shouldn't you? "Trowa asked before Heero got to answer. Duo shook his head

"Even if I was with proper health I wouldn't be able to make gold out of thin air. I would only call it up from the depths of the mountain. Though there's a huge risk doing that. By doing a thing like that I could very well ruin my bond with the earth, something I'm not willing to do. "Duo whispered his breathing shallow.

"Ruin your bond with the earth? What are you talking about?" Wufei asked. Duo sighed. This wasn't something he liked to talk about, but he couldn't keep secrets now. It was way too dangerous.

"I'm half nature spirit. My mother was a child of the great forest. Half of my life source comes from the nature around me, so my bonds with the elements are of highest importance for me. I could die if I angered the elements." his voice grew steadier and higher, but his breath more shallow. Keeping the binding spell on a struggling Sandrock was not such an easy task. He wished Quatre would come to his senses soon.

"This sounds completely absurd! If it weren't for the fact that there's a dragon in front of my palace, I would have sworn you were insane! "Heero said next to furious. Things were not supposed to be like this, and Duo was not supposed to be the master magician. Duo was not supposed to cause trouble when they were at the brink of war!

"Either way, Vinlyde stays as a part of Mercca. There's no way I'd be willing to decrease the area off my country now. If you even consider changing that, I will have to continue to hold you captive" Heero rose and walked around in the room. His knuckles were white as snow. Duo was sure Heero was about to hit him every time the Kings eyes traveled to his form. After a moment of tense silence, he fell out of his chair and down on his knees doing the only thing he remembered ever being taught at a moment like this. He hated himself for it. He hated himself for his weakness. He begged for forgiveness for something he really didn't have power over.

"I'm sorry Master. I did not mean to upset you. Please forgive me." He whispered with fear in his voice. He trembled, from exhaustion and fear. This had never been a part of his plan and now Mast... Heero was angry with him.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei looked at Duo with surprise clear on their faces. Duo looked terrified like he was the sole cause of Heero's anger. He looked like he was just waiting for the punishing blow to come. The three men knew that was not true though, because Heero would never hit him. The reason Heero was angry was because of the news. If it was true it was just a great inconvenience.

Both Trowa and Wufei knew Heero had been quite out of line with his previous statement, especially since Duo barely saw himself as a free person. The boy's words only fueled Heero's anger though, which was really not a good thing.

"For. Gods. Sake. Duo! I told you not to call me master!" Heero shout frustrated. Today had started amazingly good, but had turned out awful. His outburst only frightened Duo more. _Shit! I really have to calm down! _Heero thought and crouched in front of the thin, trembling boy.

"I'm sorry I screamed. I'm not really upset with you. Everything is just happening at a very bad time" Heero murmured and caressed Duo's cheek lightly. At first Duo tried to get away from his hand, but no blow was delivered, and instead he leaned into the touch.

Unknown to Heero, Trowa and Wufei smiled. Even though Duo just recently entered their lives, his presence had brought out changes they didn't think was possible. Heero's voice was actually a gentle murmur. Suddenly another voice caught all of their attention.

"What's going on with all the raised voices?" Quatre asked and looked around. Seeing Duo placed before Heero like a slave almost had him going in to rage. "What's all this supposed to mean?!" He asked anger seeping into his voice.

---------------- -------- --------

**I have a Beta now! Say hi to anime gal22!!**

**A/N:** Hello Minna-san! I know this is terrible late! I'm very sorry for that! I had really wanted to do a few updates during my break, but I couldn't write. I really tried. It was just impossible. Everything I wrote turned out like crap! I hope this chapter is good, and that everyone likes it. Things will become more complicated soon. So be aware! (All these things are confusing even me... I tried to explain for a friend to day... she barely got it...)

**Thanks to:**

**Tina-Chan 0:** You are the most amazing person! I love to know that you read my story! I'm so sorry this chapter was so late. Your comments make me all warm inside :3

**Jess-eklom:** How could I leave it there? I just did XD Not hard at all.

I'm so sorry this chapter was so late! Not really like.. like ... like five minutes ago... sorry TT

**hawksamber:** Thank you:)

**camillian:** This is what happened. Sorry it was so late.

**anime gal22:** Did he react badly? You have to be the judge for that :3 Thank you for being my Beta! You're great!!

**Maskelle:** Thank you

**shevaleon:** Heero followed your advice... maybe a bit late though...

I'm sorry this chapter was sooo late. I had a bit of a writers block TT Anyway, here you go I hope you are happy at your new place :D

**Sam:** Here it is! ne:3

Big hugs to ya all!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Duo wailed in pain as Quatre's anger fueled Sandrock's, and the dragon broke free from his hold.

"Calm down! Please Quatre, Calm down!" Duo whined between sobs of pain. Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Wufei stared at Duo in surprise. What had happened?

"What's the meaning of this?" Quatre managed to get out, barely controlling his anger.

"Sandrock's furious! He's going to destroy the whole town if you don't stop him Quatre!" Duo said shakily. Realization was clear on Quatre's face as he turned into himself. He had to stop his dragon.

Duo trembled in exhaustion. He wasn't strong enough for this yet. Heero laid a gentle hand on Duo's shoulder before dragging the trembling boy into his arms. He had gotten a sudden urge to protect Duo. Seeing him like this was painful, especially when he knew it was because Duo had protected his city from a raging dragon.

Heero's anger was no where to be found. Duo had that calming power over him. Heero stroked Duo's hair gently marveling at the soft feel of it. He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings any more. There could be demons walking the streets for all he cared. This moment was his and his alone.

Duo sighed in pleasure. Heero's arms were firm and strong around him. He felt warm and safe, like nothing could ever hurt him again. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Even though the recent turn of events bothered him greatly, he could enjoy this. It may shatter at any moment and never return again.

"Now could you _please_ tell me what's going on here, Your Highness" Quatre suddenly demanded, startling Duo and Heero to awareness of their surroundings. He didn't notice the glares he received from Trowa and Wufei. The two didn't think they had ever seen Heero that content.

Heero sent the blond stranger a look that would have killed if it was possible. How dare he disturb _his_ moment?

"I'm not a Highness anymore, rider. I'm a slave. I was captured at the end of the war and have been a slave of the humans in this country since. I was just recently sold to His Majesty." Duo said tiredly. The truth hurt, but it was still the truth and it was nothing he could do about it.

Quatre's eyes widened in surprise and anger because this person was nothing like the boy he had heard of. The boy he had heard about was a cheerful happy person with a heart of gold. He had heard words of a prankster with a never ending supply of energy and life force. How could it be possible? How could the gods let this happen? The one in front of him was almost _broken_.

"No. It's impossible. It can't be!" Quatre said angry. This could not be happening. He needed Duo to be the ruler of Vinlyde, the one who could help him.

"It's true Quatre, just accept the truth, please" Duo said in defeat. 

"It can't be! We need you Duo! How could you let them die?!" Quatre said, almost sobbing. If Duo was not the ruler of Vinlyde, then the land was dead. And if the land of Vinlyde was dead, then the small but powerful dragons of Vinlyde were dead.

"What are you talking about?! Duo isn't responsible for anyone's death!" Heero said firmly. Duo smiled at Heero's words. Of course the King didn't know what Quatre was talking about, and the blonde's words sounded like he really had killed someone.

"They fought in the front lines Quatre. They fought for the freedom of their country and died an honorable death. You know as well as I do that there was nothing I could have done." Duo murmured. A smile formed at the memories of colors and the gentle pressure of power.

"No...they can't be ... gone?" Quatre breathed. Duo shook his head.

"There are a few eggs left. Five of them, they're bound to me." Duo murmured. An expression of relief settled on Quatre's face. He smiled.

"I have three more with me... it will be enough." Quatre said firmly. 

"What are you talking about?!" Heero demanded to know. Duo smiled and leaned against the King.

"Dragons. The dragons of Vinlyde are very different from the ones overseas, but the lines were weakening. The bloodline needed fresh blood. Dad sent a letter to the king and requested eggs from the smallest markbound dragons there were overseas. It seems like they finally have arrived. It's just a pity I can't release the eggs." Duo told in a thin calm, voice.

Heero watched him strangely, he was about to ask more when he heard a faint snoring. Duo had fallen asleep in his arms. Warmth flooded him at the thought that Duo felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms.

"I think we should leave this alone for today, and speak more tomorrow" Wufei said, also having noticed that Duo had fallen asleep. The other people in the room agreed.

"Would you like any refreshments, sir?" Trowa asked Quatre and led the blond out of the room. Wufei followed close after, leaving Heero to tend to the longhaired teen.

Heero smiled when the others had left. He brushed an annoying lock of auburn hair away from Duo's eyes and lifted him. He had other things to do, but first he was going to put Duo to bed. He looked exhausted.

**A/N: **Gomenasai! I know it's a bit late, sorry sorry. At least it's written now It may not seem like it but this part is important for the story, kinda You'll se later on :3  
I'm no longer going to write the little note to everyone in the end of the chapters, only those I can't reply to. But anyway...

**Thanks to:**

My wonderful Beta - anime gal22 (Give her a warm hand will ya ) 

jess-eklom, shevaleon, Tina-Chan 0, Maskelle, rena555, Sadie Woods, cherry fantasy, who has all reviewed on chapter 11

**Sadie Woods:** I'm glad you like. 3 I hope it won't be disappointing further on

Hugs to ya all! I'm so happy for all your support for my story:D


	13. Chapter 13

Duo woke up to the soft feeling of Heero's bed. The bed really was comfortable. At the moment the king wasn't there though.

Duo stretched with a yawn and sat up. It was late in the morning. He had slept for a long while. It wasn't strange, considering what had happened yesterday.

Dragons were very powerful creatures and to keep one confined against its will and with its rider in distress was very tiring. Duo was amazed that he had even managed to do it. He was quite weak now. Years of being poorly fed and mostly suppressing his magic would do that to him.

He had certainly needed the sleep and he felt a lot better now. He could feel his strength returning to him with every day that passed.

Now it was time to face the problems that had appeared.

Heero refused to leave Vinlyde to him, which meant the dragon eggs couldn't be released, which meant Quatre would throw a fit, and in turn, Sandrock would too.

Duo had no idea of how to manage this. Even though he was supposed to be the king of Vinlyde by now he wasn't. He had been a slave for years, and Heero was his Master! He couldn't disobey his Master, and Heero had ordered him to never try to get Vinlyde back.

With a sigh Duo put hid feet on the cold stone floor. He would have to disobey; he had to get Vinlyde back. The land wasn't supposed to be the home of shadows and beasts; it was supposed to be a safe home for anyone who wanted to live in peace. It would never become that again if Duo did not get it under his rule.

The creatures who managed to flee the war needed a home to return to. The dragons needed a chance to recapture and well, Vinlyde was needed in the form it used to be. But Heero didn't want to let it go. Duo needed to find out why. He needed to get the king to change his mind.

At that moment a servant came in to the room with a tray of food. When she saw that Duo was awake she smiled. "His majesty sent me with food. He is having lunch in the dining room, though he felt that you would appreciate this here more."

"Thank you" Duo took the tray from the girl with a small smile. It was filled with fruit, bread, butter, porridge and a small glass of red wine. It was all things that were easy for his body to handle after a long time of barely any food. Save the wine, but that was just custom, at least if you treated friends to dinner.

Duo eagerly ate the fruit, and the porridge. It tasted wonderfully. He saved the bread till last. He put a thick layer of yellow butter on it before he took a bite. It tasted heavenly. He hadn't tasted butter in so long, and the bread was moist, soft and fresh!

The girl stood by the door while Duo ate. She couldn't help but to show her surprise at the enthusiasm Duo had for the food. It was almost like he inhaled it, but still savored every little bite.

Duo flashed a wide grin at the girl when he had finished. "I don't think I should drink the wine. I don't think my body can handle it yet. Could you show me to where Mast… His Majesty is?"

The girl smiled back and took the tray again. "Of course I can. Just follow me"

Duo did so. The castle was all too big in Duos opinion. It took way to long just to reach the dining hall.

The girl who had led him there left when they reached the door.

When Dou got in to the room he stood quietly by the door. He didn't know what he was to do. He didn't know if it would be okay for him to go up to Heero or if it would anger the king. He just being out of the bedchambers might anger his Master!

The dining hall was full of people. Most of them were people that Duo had never seen, but Trowa, Wufei and Quatre sat close to Heero.

No one noticed Duos presence until the desert had been taken away, but then most stared at him.

Duo could hear a murmur of curious whispers from the people of the court that had the honor of eating lunch whit the king. Heero seemed surprised to see Duo out of bed.

Quatre quickly rose and rushed to Duo's side. "Your Highness, are you alright? I'm so sorry for yesterday! I… I was so out of line…" Quatre's voice was tight with suppressed emotions and Duo could see tears shine in his eyes.

Dou wasn't sure how to handle this. He could feel his body tense and he was sure his eyes were big with equal surprise and fear. He turned to look at Heero. Heero was his Master after all, and he didn't know if it was alright for him to comfort Quatre without his Master's… without Heero's permission.

Heero sighed and nodded. Dou could clearly see that he was disappointed in him.

Heero had said that Duo shouldn't see him as his Master, but Dou couldn't help it. It wasn't like he had chosen to become a slave, or to get whipped with every little wrongdoing. The lessons he had learned would take time to unlearn.

"I'm fine rider. I only needed some sleep. I have told you though, that I'm no longer a highness. It isn't to me you should apologize" Duo said quietly. He hoped the curious court wouldn't hear him.

"But he's not the true ruler! He should leave Vinlyde immediately!" Quatre said, not caring if anyone heard.

Duo sighed. Of course that's what Quatre would think. He had grown up were borders were made up by magic, and a country could only flourish with its true ruler. "It's different here. The borders of a country can be increased by war. Vinlyde lost in the war, and therefore belongs to Mercca now. This is the way things are here." Duo said softly.

Quatre glared at Duo with such cold eyes that Duo wanted to crawl under a stone and hide. "If this is how easily you give up, you are not worthy of your heritage!"

Duo could only watch Quatre to storm out of the dining hall. His training would never allow him to chase after the blond, and the look on Heero's face said that he wanted to speak to Duo.

Duo hung his head and stood still by the door. When Heero left with his companions by his side Duo followed quietly.

Heero led them to a spacious study and sat down behind a big desk. His sharp eyes were turned to Dou.

Duo couldn't help but cower under the gaze. A gaze like that usually meant pain in his life.

"These things that have occurred… they are a serious problem and more so at this point of time. Why is this happening now?" Heero's voice was cold and serious.

Duo had to fight the part of his mind that had been prominent for the last seven years so that he did not fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, even though this was not a situation where forgiveness was necessary. "Father… he sent a let… letter just before the war. Things like this. They take time. I'm surprised that Quatre managed to get here so soon."

"Things like this? What kind of things?" Heero leaned forward, studying Duo.

Duo wanted to hide from Heero's scrutinizing look. "Dragon matters, sir."

Heero sighed. "I don't need problems like this now. You need to get Quatre to leave. You two have to forget about those dragons!"

Duo shuddered at the order. "I would, Master, if I could, but Quatre has a responsibility to the dragon blood, and I can't just keep the eggs bound to me forever. They would all die out if that were to happen. This cannot be forgotten" Duo whispered.

Heero sighed again. "Did you not hear what I said? And have I not told you not to call me Master?"

Duo clenched his fists and took a few calming breaths. Heero was so cold now. He had been so nice, but now he was so cold and refused to listen to reason. To top it off he told Duo not to think of him his Master, but still gave orders like one.

"Answer me!"

Duo jumped in surprise and fright at the command. "As you wish Master. As long as you keep giving me orders, I won't be able to stop being what I've been beaten into being. I hear what you say, but what you ask of me is impossible. The breed of dragons in Vinlyde was very important, and the goddess would cry if they would go extinct. They need their home to survive, and Vinlyde will stay dead under your rule."

Duo saw Heero's expression darken during his speech, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Heero had told him to speak, and he had spoken the truth.

"So what you are telling me is that Vinlyde is just a place of death and darkness, and will stay like that no matter what I do?"

"Yes Master." Duo answered meekly.

"Shit! Why the hell will it? Why would the defeat of your father kill the whole land? Why is everything defying the laws of logic!!"

"Vinlyde is a country of magic, Master. For Vinlyde to live the master magician has to reside in Vinlyde and hold the rule of its land. Vinlyde does not follow the laws you are used to. Vinlyde follows under the laws of the goddess who blessed our life there." Duo said in a whisper. He wasn't even sure if Heero would hear him.

Heero stared at Duo with cold eyes and Duo shrunk away. "So it will only be like it used to be if you rule it… that sounds like complete bullshit to me!"

Duo only bent his head, staring at the floor. It wouldn't matter what he said.

Heero took a few deep breaths before calming down. "If it weren't for all the problems at the moment I probably wouldn't have cared very much and just given you that damn place, it has only brought trouble anyway."

Duo couldn't help but stare at his Master, at Heero. he couldn't believe what he heard. Heero would have given back Vinlyde? For real? But… why couldn't he?

Heero rose from his chair and went to watch over the city form the window in the room. He didn't see Duo's confusion, but Trowa did.

"Heero has just recently taken over the rule of Mercca. If the borders were to decrease now when Heero is already doing such major changes in the country, the people would get angry. There is also the problem with Lumisé to the north. They want to take over what was Vinlyde, I do believe they think they could get the area back to life again."

"But they can't!" was the first response Duo gave. He was shocked. It was strange to hear about the problems in Mercca. He could remember how his father often talked about politics, war strategies and other things concerning the ruling of a country when he was little, but the thing that he noticed most in this was that someone thought they could wake his land.

"So you say, but we have no proof of that. They might have found a way." Wufei's voice was a bit shaky, and he was very tense where he stood next to Trowa.

"They can't, because the magic of Vinlyde doesn't rest in the earth, it's sleeping in me. Only if I was to take the rule again would the land blossom. I am the only heir of my father, as is the tradition. I am the only one with the power of the master magician. Only I can bring Vinlyde back to glory!"

"Still, there is no proof, and we need to prepare for war, and possibly uproar from the richer commoners. We cannot afford to lose even a dead piece of land as it is now. Please stop this nonsense and send Quatre back to where he comes from." Wufei's voice was firm now. It was one that you didn't disobey.

Duo didn't answer; he just looked at the floor. He held no power over Quatre and he doubted he would be able to get Quatre to leave. Quatre had a mission, and Duo was sure that Quatre would see it to the end.

"No!" Heero said suddenly, turning around. "I do not think this is the way to handle this. We are on the brink of war. We need all the power we can get. If Lumisé think they have something that can bring Vinlyde back to life they might have more power then what I have given them credit for, possibly even magic.

"We don't have that, but we have Duo, and we have Quatre and his dragon. Vinlyde will not live without Duo, and Duo can't release the dragon eggs without Vinlyde. I doubt Quatre will leave before he knows that the dragons will survive." Heero turned his sharp eyes to Duo again, and for once Duo met them.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Trowa looked confused.

"The best solution that I can see is that Duo and Quatre help us in this war, and as a reward they get Vinlyde. I think Lumisé has some power that we do not, therefore I cannot guarantee this country's survival. It will be a good explanation to the people, and we lose that damn place too!"

Trowa and Wufei's eyes widened in understanding and they nodded.

"What do you say about this Duo?" Heero asked.

Duo's eyes grew with surprise. "Me?"

Heero sighed. "Yes, you, this does concern you after all."

"I… I think it sounds good, though I think it would be good to call some more magicians and magical creatures here. It would intimidate Lumisé more. Many of the creatures who lived in Vinlyde is in hiding, both here, in Vinlyde and probably in Lumisé too. They have most likely joined Lumisé in their longing for their home. If you keep your word on giving Vinlyde back, then I'm sure they all will listen to me and help so that we can bring Vinlyde back peacefully." Duo smiled at Heero. He couldn't believe Heero would do such a thing. It really warmed his heart to know that he might be able to go home soon. He couldn't believe that Heero was so nice! Especially not to him!

Heero smiled back, though a bit troubled. "It sounds good, but the people of Mercca aren't all that fond of magic. It might cause some problems. And I can't guarantee anyone's safety."

"Regular humans that do not know magic will not be able to hurt us. A simple shielding charm will take care of any physical attacks." Duo said softly.

They continued to plan till late into the evening and Duo almost forgot the years since the war. The other three listened to him as if he was an equal, as though he mattered, and in turn his true self showed through.

Moments before dinner chaos broke out. Once again a guard of the palace rushed in to the room where their meeting was held.

"The dragon is causing trouble again! The rider can't control it!"

Duo's eyes widened in both surprise and in fright. As the three other men in the room prepared to rush out Duo opened the window.

The window was turned to the courtyard and an ivy plant conveniently stretched all the way to the roof.

Duo could barely hear Heero' distressed voice over the roaring magic as he jumped out of the window. Of course he didn't just jump; he would have died from the fall. No, he had grabbed a thin branch of the ivy, which grew rapidly, putting him down safely at the courtyard.

When Duo arrived at the scene it was awful. The castle's guards stood spread out around the courtyard shooting arrows at Quatre and Sandrock.

Sandrock was shielding both himself and Quatre, and Quatre obviously tried to calm Sandrock down. Sandrock refused to, though.

Duo rushed over the courtyard, right into the chaos. He conjured a shield over himself so that he wouldn't be hurt. "STOP!" his voice carried over the courtyard like thunder, magic lending its strength to it.

For a moment everything calmed down. Sandrock turned to look at him and the guards stopped firing their bows.

"Whatever the problem is it will have to stop now!" Duo continued. He met Sandrock's eyes and the dragon meekly turned his eyes to the ground. Duo then turned to the guards.

The leader stepped forward. "The dragon suddenly went amok. We cannot allow such a monster to reside in the vicinity of this city!"

Duo glared at him. "If that is the way you have talked about Sandrock I am not surprised about his tantrum. Dragons are prideful creatures, prideful and intelligent, not to mention strong. You'd do best to stay on his good side, sir. Don't provoke him again; I might be strong, but I'm not strong to fight a dragon yet."

Duo didn't wait for the man to answer. Instead he turned to Sandrock and Quatre. "And you! You're guest's here! Try not to cause trouble. You should know these people don't know how to treat a dragon Sandrock! Give them some slack!"

The dragon tried to hide behind Quatre at Duo's lashing. It was quite the comical sight as the massive creature completely dwarfed Quatre.

Everything seemed like it had calmed down. Sandrock had calmed and Quatre was just grateful that Duo had managed to calm his dragon down. The guards were wary, but didn't look like they were about to insult or attack the dragon.

Duo sighed and turned to the palace.

Heero and his companions stood at the palace stairs. They looked stunned.

"Duo…" Heero walked towards Duo.

Before Duo knew it the king kissed him passionately. Duo just stood there too stunned to react as he felt the others lips mesh with his.

When Heero backed away Duo was gasping for breath. He had forgotten to breath. He stared at his Master, trying to read the others mind. "Why?..."

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**A/N**: Hello everyone, old as new. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to come up with this chapter. I don't have any of those convenient excuses like my computer broke or something like that. The only reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I lost the spark for FotW and for GW in general. I will finish this though. I can't promise when, or how, but this story will be finished, you don't have to worry about that. That being said, it might be a long while until the next update, or it might be a short while. I seriously don't know. I will try not to leave it like I have though. I'll try to do better.

At last I want to thank all of you who have been so patient with me. That you all care makes it so much easier to continue writing, and just knowing that you read it gives me the want to write more.

I want to give out a special thank to Shevaleon, for being so persistent. You know why :3

All of you who read this story have my love!

Now I won't take up more of your precious time. I'll seriously try to update more often!


End file.
